The Simpsons
|duración = 22-24 minutos |idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 20 Ver: Categoría:Temporadas de Los Simpson |num_episodios = 440 |lista_episodios = Anexo:Episodios de Los Simpson |empresa = Gracie Films, 20th Century Fox |productor_ejecutivo = Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon |productor = |director = |guión = |localización = |cadena = FOX (originalmente) y otras cadenas (véase: Emisión internacional de Los Simpson) |primera_emisión = 17 de diciembre de 1989 |última_emisión = |precedido_por = Cortos de Los Simpson en El show de Tracey Ullman |sucedido_por = |relacionados = Futurama |sitio_web = http://www.thesimpsons.com/ |imdb_id = 0096697 |tv_com_id = 146 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = 24 premios Emmy |otros premios = 24 premios Annie Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood (ver: Premios y nominaciones de Los Simpson) }} Los Simpson (en inglés, The Simpsons) es una serie estadounidense de animación, en formato de comedia de situación, creada por Matt Groening para Fox Broadcasting Company y emitida en varios países del mundo. La serie es una sátira hacia la sociedad estadounidense que narra la vida y el día a día de una familia de clase media de ese país (cuyos miembros son Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa y Maggie Simpson) que vive en un pueblo ficticio llamado Springfield. La familia fue concebida por Groening y poco después se estrenó como una serie de cortos de animación producidos por James L. Brooks. Groening creó una familia disfuncional y nombró a sus personajes en honor a los miembros de su propia familia, sustituyendo su propio nombre por Bart. Los cortos pasaron a formar parte de The Tracey Ullman Show el 19 de abril de 1987,Richmond, p. 14 pero después de tres temporadas se decidió convertirlos en una serie de episodios de media hora en horario de máxima audiencia. Constituyó un éxito de la cadena Fox y fue la primera serie de este canal en llegar a estar entre los 30 programas más vistos en la temporada 1992-1993 en Estados Unidos.Brooks, Tim and Marsh, Earle, "The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network and Cable Shows 1946-present," 7th edition Desde su debut el 17 de diciembre de 1989 se han emitido 420 episodios en 20 temporadas, siendo esta vigésima temporada estrenada en el 2008. En el final de la decimoctava temporada, el 20 de mayo de 2007, se emitió en Estados Unidos el episodio 400: You Kent Always Say What You Want. Los días 26 y 27 de julio de 2007 se estrenó Los Simpson: La película, la cual recaudó cerca de 526 millones de dólares en todo el mundo. Los Simpson ha ganado numerosos premios desde su estreno como serie, incluyendo 24 premios Emmy, 24 premios Annie y un premio Peabody. La revista Time del 31 de diciembre de 1999 la calificó como la mejor serie del siglo XX, y el 14 de enero de 2000 recibió una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood. Los Simpson es una de las series estadounidenses de dibujos animados de mayor duración y el programa estadounidense de animación más largo. El gruñido de fastidio de Homer "D'oh!" ha sido incluido en el diccionario Oxford English Dictionary, mientras que la serie ha influido en muchas comedias de situación animadas para adultos. Historia .]] James L. Brooks había hablado con Groening sobre la creación de una serie de cortometrajes de animación, que Groening iba a basar en su cómic Life in Hell. Al darse cuenta de que convertir Life in Hell en una animación supondría la rescisión de los derechos de publicación de la obra de su vida, escogió otro enfoque y creó su particular modelo de familia disfuncional, Groening, Matt. cuyos personajes eran homónimos respecto a los miembros de su propia familia excepto en su propio caso, en que sustituyó Matt por Bart. Groening ideó a la familia Simpson en el vestíbulo de la oficina de Brooks. La familia Simpson apareció por primera vez en los cortos de The Tracey Ullman Show el 19 de abril de 1987. Groening sólo presentó unos bocetos básicos a los animadores y asumió que los corregirían en producción. Sin embargo, los animadores se limitaron a seguir su esquema, dando lugar a la cruda apariencia de los personajes de los cortos iniciales. En 1989 un equipo de productoras adaptó Los Simpson al formato de serie de media hora para Fox Broadcasting Company. El equipo incluía lo que es la actual compañía de animación Klasky Csupo. Jim Brooks negoció una cláusula con Fox que impedía a esta última interferir en el contenido de la serie. Groening dijo que su intención al crear la serie era ofrecer una alternativa a lo que llamaba la "basura establecida" que estaban viendo. La serie de media hora se estrenó el 17 de diciembre de 1989 con Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire, un especial de Navidad."Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" The Simpsons.com. Consultado el 5 de febrero de 2007 (en inglés) Some Enchanted Evening fue el primer episodio en producirse pero no se emitió hasta mayo de 1990 por problemas con la animación. Los Simpson fue la primera serie de Fox en colocarse en el ranking de las 30 series más vistas. Este éxito hizo que Fox programara Los Simpson en el mismo horario que ''La hora de Bill Cosby'' para hacerle competencia, un cambio que dañó los datos de audiencia de Los Simpson. En 1992, Tracey Ullman demandó a la cadena, argumentando que su show había sido la fuente del éxito de Los Simpson y exigiendo a Fox un porcentaje sobre los beneficios de la serie, petición que fue denegada por los jueces. La serie fue controvertida desde sus comienzos. El personaje rebelde del momento, Bart Simpson, frecuentemente quedaba sin castigo por su mal comportamiento, lo que llevó a muchos padres y conservadores a presentarlo como un mal ejemplo para los niños.Turner, p. 131 El entonces presidente George H. W. Bush llegó a decir: «queremos lograr que la familia americana sea más como Los Walton y menos como Los Simpson». Varias escuelas públicas incluso prohibieron utilizar material escolar con la imagen de Los Simpson y camisetas de Bart. A pesar de las prohibiciones, los artículos de Los Simpson se vendieron tan bien que generaron dos mil millones de dólares de ingresos en sus primeros 14 meses en el mercado. Producción Productores ejecutivos Lista de productores a lo largo de la emisión de la serie: * Temporadas 1–2: Matt Groening, James L. Brooks y Sam Simon * Temporadas 3–4: Al Jean y Mike Reiss * Temporadas 5–6: David Mirkin * Temporadas 7–8: Bill Oakley y Josh Weinstein * Temporadas 9–12: Mike Scully * Temporadas 13–presente: Al Jean Matt Groening y James L. Brooks han sido los productores ejecutivos de la serie durante toda su historia y también han servido como consultores creativos. Sam Simon, que trabajó como supervisor creativo durante las primeras cuatro temporadas, continúa recibiendo beneficios como productor ejecutivo, pese a no trabajar en la serie desde 1993. Existe un puesto con mayor implicación, el de showrunner, que cumple las funciones de jefe de guionistas y de dirección de la producción de la serie durante una temporada completa. (izquierda) es el actual productor ejecutivo de la serie y David Mirkin (derecha) es un productor ejecutivo anterior y miembro del equipo de guionistas desde 1994.]] Guión Véase también: Guionistas de Los Simpson El equipo de guionistas de Los Simpson consta de 16 escritores que proponen ideas a principios de diciembre. Luego hay sesiones de reescritura durante las que se cambian, añaden o eliminan líneas y se llama a los actores de voz para que relean el guión. El líder de estas sesiones es George Meyer, que lleva desarrollando la serie desde su primera temporada. Según uno de los guionistas más veteranos, Jon Vitti, Meyer suele inventar las mejores líneas en cada episodio, aun cuando otros escritores puedan recibir el crédito de las mismas. Cada episodio tarda seis meses en producirse, así que la serie rara vez trata de temas de actualidad. De todas formas, es posible que haya referencias a eventos planificados como los Juegos Olímpicos o la Superbowl. s de Los Simpson en 1992. Fila trasera, de izquierda a derecha: Mike Mendel, Colin ABV Lewis (parcialmente), Jeff Goldstein, Al Jean (parcialmente), Conan O'Brien, Bill Oakley, Josh Weinstein, Mike Reiss, Ken Tsumara, George Meyer, John Swartzwelder, Jon Vitti (parcialmente), CJ Gibson y David M. Stern. Fila delantera, de izquierda a derecha: Dee Capelli, Lona Williams y desconocida.]] Acreditado en más de 60 episodios, John Swartzwelder es el guionista más prolífico del equipo.Turner, p. 21 Uno de los antiguos guionistas más conocidos es Conan O'Brien, que contribuyó en varios episodios a principios de los 90 hasta que fue a sustituir a David Letterman como anfitrión del talk show ''Late Night''. El cómico inglés Ricky Gervais escribió el episodio Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife, convirtiéndose en el primer famoso en escribir y aparecer representado al mismo tiempo en un episodio. Seth Rogen y Evan Goldberg, guionistas de la película Superbad, escribirán un episodio y Rogen dará voz a uno de los personajes en el mismo. A finales de 2007, los guionistas de ''Los Simpson se unieron a la huelga que inició el sindicato Writers Guild of America, East. Los guionistas forman parte del sindicato desde 1998. Actores de voz ha sido miembro del reparto principal de actores de voz de Los Simpson desde la segunda temporada.Azaria, Hank. ]] Salvo una excepción, los créditos de los episodios sólo muestran la lista de los actores de voz y no los personajes a los que interpreta cada uno. Tanto Fox como el equipo de la serie querían mantener las identidades en secreto durante las primeras temporadas, por lo que las grabaciones se hacían a puerta cerrada y se rechazaba la realización de fotos del equipo de grabación. De todas formas, la cadena finalmente reveló qué papel interpretaba cada uno en el episodio Old Money, después de que los productores dijesen que los actores debían recibir un reconocimiento por su trabajo. En 2003, el equipo apareció en un episodio del programa Inside the Actors Studio, interpretando en directo las voces de sus personajes. Los Simpson tiene seis actores principales. Dan Castellaneta interpreta a Homer Simpson, Abraham Simpson, Krusty el payaso y otros hombres adultos.Richmond, pp. 178–179 Julie Kavner realiza las voces de Marge Simpson y Patty y Selma, además de otros personajes menores. Nancy Cartwright da vida a la voz de Bart Simpson y otros niños. Yeardley Smith, voz de Lisa Simpson, es el único miembro de la plantilla que normalmente da voz sólo a un personaje, aunque ocasionalmente representa otros personajes episódicos. Hay otros dos actores que no hacen voces de miembros de la familia protagonista pero interpretan a la mayoría de los hombres de la ciudad. Hank Azaria interpreta a personajes como Moe Szyslak, Jefe Wiggum y Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. Harry Shearer presta su voz a Montgomery Burns, Waylon Smithers, Seymour Skinner, Ned Flanders y Dr. Hibbert. A excepción de Harry Shearer, todos los principales miembros del equipo han ganado un Emmy en la categoría Outstying Voice-Over Performance (Mejor interpretación de actor de voz). Hasta 1998, los seis actores principales cobraron 30.000 dólares por episodio. En 1998, se vieron involucrados en una disputa salarial con Fox. La empresa amenazó con reemplazarlos por nuevos actores, incluso llegando a preparar pruebas de audición de nuevas voces. El creador de la serie, Matt Groening, apoyó a los actores en sus acciones. Sin embargo, la cuestión se resolvió pronto y, a partir de 1998 y hasta 2004, cobraron 125.000 dólares por episodio. Los ingresos de la serie continuaron aumentando a través de la sindicación y las ventas de DVD, y, en abril de 2004, los miembros del reparto principal detuvieron las lecturas de guión, exigiendo que se les pagara 360.000 dólares por episodio. La huelga se resolvió un mes más tarde y sus sueldos se incrementaron hasta una cantidad de entre 250.000 y 360.000 dólares por episodio. En 2008, la producción para la vigésima temporada se dejó en suspenso debido a las nuevas negociaciones contractuales con los actores de voz, que querían un "gran incremento" en los sueldos hasta una cantidad cercana a los 500.000 dólares por episodio. La controversia se resolvió pronto y el salario de los actores se elevó a 400.000 dólares por cada episodio. Además del equipo principal, Pamela Hayden, Tress MacNeille, Marcia Wallace, Maggie Roswell y Russi Taylor hacen las voces de personajes de apoyo. Desde 1999 a 2002, los personajes de Maggie Roswell son interpretados por Marcia Mitzman Gaven. Karl Wiedergott ha aparecido en papeles pequeños, pero no da voz a ningún personaje habitual. Entre los miembros que frecuentemente han aparecido de "estrellas invitadas" se incluyen Albert Brooks, Phil Hartman, Jon Lovitz, Joe Mantegna y Kelsey Grammer. En la serie aparecen a menudo de forma destacada voces invitadas de un amplio espectro de profesiones, incluyendo actores, atletas, autores, grupos, cantantes, músicos y científicos. En las primeras temporadas la mayoría de estas voces aparecían interpretando a otros personajes, hasta que finalmente empezaron a aparecer como ellos mismos. Tony Bennett fue la primera estrella en interpretar a su propia persona, apareciendo su personaje brevemente en el episodio de la segunda temporada Dancin' Homer.Turner, p. 393 Los Simpson ostenta el récord mundial de "Mayor número de estrellas invitadas en una serie de televisión". La serie ha sido doblada a muchos idiomas, incluyendo el español, japonés, alemán y portugués. Es además uno de los pocos programas que ha sido doblado tanto al francés como al francés del Quebec. Los Simpson ha sido también emitido en árabe, pero debido a las costumbres islámicas se han cambiado numerosos aspectos de la serie. Por ejemplo, Homer bebe agua carbonatada en lugar de cerveza y come salchichas de vaca egipcias en lugar de perritos calientes. Debido a esos cambios la versión árabe de la serie fue mal recibida por los antiguos fans de Los Simpson de la zona. Doblaje en español ha dado su voz a Bart Simpson en el doblaje de España en todas las temporadas de la serie.]] El doblaje en español de la serie se realiza en dos versiones diferentes, una en México y otra en España. Ambas difieren en ciertos aspectos, principalmente en los nombres de algunos personajes. En la versión hispanoamericana, Homer Simpson se llama Homero, pero en España no se traduce el nombre. Otras traducciones de la versión de Hispanoamérica, pero no de la versión española, son: Barney Gumble como Barney Gómez, la familia Wiggum como Gorgory, la familia Lovejoy como Alegría y Joe Quimby como Alcalde Diamante, entre otros. Otros personajes son traducidos en ambas versiones, como Sideshow Bob, que en España es conocido como Actor secundario Bob y en Hispanoamérica como Bob Patiño, o Itchy and Scratchy, que son conocidos como Rasca y Pica y Tommy y Daly, respectivamente. La animación de la serie no se altera y lo que está escrito en inglés aparece en ese idioma en las versiones en español. En la escena de la pizarra se puede oír a Bart leyendo la frase traducida. Después de la secuencia de apertura, puede oírse el título del episodio en la versión hispanoamericana pero no en la española. España El doblaje en España se ha realizado en los estudios Abaira de Madrid. El director de doblaje y ajustador era Carlos Revilla, que además daba su voz al personaje de Homer Simpson. Tras la muerte de éste el 28 de septiembre de 2000 fue sustituido por Ana María Simón en el cargo de ajustador y director de doblaje y por Carlos Ysbert en el papel de Homer. La traductora de la serie es María José Aguirre de Cárcer. El reparto principal del doblaje en España es el siguiente: * Homer Simpson: Carlos Revilla (temporadas 1 a 11, fallecido) / Carlos Ysbert (desde temporada 12) * Marge Simpson, Patty, Selma y Jacqueline Bouvier: Amparo Soto (temporadas 1 a 4, reemplazada debido a problemas de voz con su personaje) / Begoña Hernando (temporadas 4 a 6, reemplazada por el mismo problema) / Margarita de Francia (desde temporada 6). * Lisa Simpson: Isacha Mengíbar. * Bart Simpson: Sara Vivas. * Seymour Skinner: José Padilla. * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon y Waylon Smithers: Javier García. * Moe Szyslak, Krusty el payaso y Clancy Wiggum: Juan Perucho. Hispanoamérica El doblaje mexicano se ha realizado en varios estudios. Las primeras temporadas se doblaron en Audiomaster 3000. Debido al conflicto que se suscitó en 2005 con la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA) de México, se realizaron cambios en la producción. Es así como, a partir de la decimosexta temporada, los nuevos episodios se doblan en Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales S.A. (GDI). Ambos estudios están ubicados en México, D. F. La dirección del doblaje de las 3 primeras temporadas se llevó a cabo por Francisco Reséndez, quien fue sustituido por Humberto Vélez hasta el final de la decimoquinta temporada. Desde entonces, Marina Huerta realiza la dirección del doblaje mexicano. La versión mexicana de doblaje se emite en toda Hispanoamérica. El conflicto entre GDI y el reparto principal de actores de voz se debió a que los actores que hacían el doblaje de la serie buscaban que la empresa firmara un contrato de exclusividad con la ANDA, gremio al que pertenecían. La empresa alegaba que en su doblaje participaban también actores independientes y que, de aceptar la exclusividad que se les solicitaba, se perderían las voces originales del programa, que era lo que se suponía que trataban de evitar ambas partes. La empresa pretendía contratar a un 75 por ciento de actores de la ANDA y a un 25 por ciento de actores de doblaje independientes, pero los actores que hasta ese momento habían realizado el doblaje consideraban que eso significaba perder parte de las prestaciones que habían logrado con mucho esfuerzo. Los actores y la empresa no consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo por lo que todo el elenco vocal que realizaba el doblaje de la serie hasta ese momento fue sustituido. La última temporada doblada por ellos fue la decimoquinta. El reparto principal es: * Homer Simpson: Humberto Vélez (temporadas 1 a 15) / Otto Balbuena (desde temporada 16). * Marge Simpson: Nancy McKenzie (temporadas 1 a 15) / Marina Huerta (desde temporada 16). * Bart Simpson: Marina Huerta (temporadas 1 a 9, desde 16) / Claudia Mota (temporadas 9 a 15). * Lisa Simpson: Patricia Acevedo (temporadas 1 a 15) / Alexia Solís (desde temporada 16). * Moe Syslak: Jorge Ornelas Animación Estudios internacionales de televisión involucrados: ;AKOM * Produjo en exclusiva las dos primeras temporadas de la serie. * Ha producido episodios a lo largo de la serie. ;Anivision * Produjo la animación de episodios de las temporadas 3–10. ;Rough Draft Studios * Produjo la animación de episodios desde la cuarta temporada hasta la actualidad. ;U.S. Animation, Inc. * Produjo Radioactive Man junto a Anivision. * Produjo The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular ;Toonzone Entertainment * Produjo The Fat and the Furriest y She Used to Be My Girl. La serie ha sido animada por varios estudios tanto estadounidenses como internacionales. Durante la emisión de los cortos de The Tracey Ullman Show, la animación se producía en Klasky Csupo, en los Estados Unidos. Al comienzo de la serie, con el consiguiente aumento de la carga de trabajo, Fox subcontrató la producción con varios estudios internacionales localizados en Corea del Sur. Los artistas del estudio de Estados Unidos, Film Roman, dibujan los storyboards y diseñan nuevos personajes, escenarios y apoyos que se convierten en los llamados animatics, que se proyectan a los guionistas de Gracie Films para cualquier cambio que haya de realizarse antes de que el trabajo sea enviado a Corea del Sur. En los estudios coreanos dibujan los conocidos como ''inbetweens'', aplican la técnica digital ink and paint y empiezan a grabar la animación antes de que se envíe de vuelta a los estudios de Fox en Estados Unidos tres o cuatro meses más tarde. Durante las tres primeras temporadas, Klasky Csupo se encargó de la animación de Los Simpson en Estados Unidos. En 1992, la compañía productora de la serie, Gracie Films, asignó la parte de dicho trabajo realizada en Estados Unidos a Film Roman, que continuó con esa labor hasta 2007. En la decimocuarta temporada, se cambió del uso de la técnica conocida en inglés como ''cel animation'' a la denominada ''digital ink and paint''. El primer episodio con coloración digital fue Radioactive Man, en 1995. Los animadores emplearon digital ink and paint durante la producción del episodio Tennis the Menace, pero Gracie Films retrasó el uso de dicha técnica hasta dos temporadas más adelante. Personajes , uno de los personajes principales, pintado semidesnudo en el Cerne Abbas (Inglaterra) por parte de la 20th Century Fox.]] Los Simpson son una familia típica estadounidense que vive en Springfield, una ciudad ficticia de la "América media".Turner, p. 28 Homer, el padre, trabaja como inspector de seguridad en la planta de energía nuclear de Springfield en el sector 7G, posición que contrasta con su personalidad descuidada y bufonesca. Está casado con Marge, una estereotípica ama de casa y madre con la cual tiene tres hijos: Bart, un problemático chico de 10 años, Lisa, una precoz activista de 8 años, y Maggie, un bebé que no habla pero se comunica succionando un chupete. La familia posee un perro, Santa's Little Helper, y un gato, Snowball II. Ambas mascotas han protagonizado algún episodio. A pesar del paso de los años, Los Simpson no envejecen y siguen manteniendo el mismo aspecto que tenían a finales de los 80. La serie incluye además un nutrido grupo de personajes secundarios: compañeros de trabajo, profesores, otros familiares, amigos de la familia, gente de la ciudad y estrellas locales. Según Matt Groening, la serie tomó la idea de incluir un gran reparto de la telecomedia canadiense Second City Television. Escenario Los Simpson tiene lugar en la ficticia ciudad estadounidense de Springfield, sin coordenadas geográficas o localizaciones concretas que permitan conocer en qué estado de Estados Unidos se encuentra. A pesar de esto, los fans de la serie han tratado de identificar la localización de la ciudad prestando atención al paisaje, vecindario, marcas geográficas y otras pistas. Como respuesta, la serie se muestra intencionalmente evasiva a facilitar la localización.Turner, pp. 289–290 El nombre "Springfield" es tan común en Estados Unidos que aparece en la mitad de los estados. La geografía de Springfield y alrededores contiene costas, desiertos, zonas agrícolas extensas, altas montañas y cualquier elemento necesario para el desarrollo del argumento o de los chistes.Turner, p. 30 De todas formas, Groening ha dicho que Springfield tiene mucho en común con Portland, Oregón, la ciudad donde creció. La familia Simpson vive en el 742 de Evergreen Terrace (en Hispanoamérica: Avenida Siempreviva 742), Springfield, en honor a la calle donde vivía Matt Groening cuando era niño. Se dan varios números alternativos de la casa Simpson en varios episodios, entre ellos: 59 (Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington), 94 (Blood Feud y Bart, el amante), 723 (Homer the Vigilante), 743 (Beyond Blunderdome) y 1094 (New Kid on the Block), además de Spalding Way 430 (Kamp Krusty). El hecho se usa repetidamente para evitar ubicar específicamente a Springfield sobre un mapa de los Estados Unidos. Se ha sugerido que la dirección usada en Kamp Krusty apunta al actor y comediante Spalding Gray. Temas Los Simpson usa la fórmula de la comedia de situación o sitcom. Se centra en las aventuras de una familia media estadounidense. Sin embargo, dado su carácter de animación, el ámbito es mayor que el de una comedia de situación común. La ciudad de Springfield actúa como un universo completo que permite a los personajes enfrentarse a los problemas de la sociedad moderna. El tener a Homer trabajando en una central nuclear permite comentar el estado del medio ambiente.Turner, p. 55 Seguir los años de Bart y Lisa por la Escuela Primaria de Springfield permite a los guionistas de la serie ilustrar asuntos controvertidos sobre el tema de la educación. La ciudad posee además un amplio número emisoras de televisión que permite a los realizadores hacer chistes sobre sí mismos y el mundo del entretenimiento.Turner, p. 388 Algunos comentaristas han notado que la serie es política en su naturaleza y susceptible de un sesgo de izquierdas.Turner, pp. 221–222 Al Jean admitió en una entrevista que «Nosotros serie somos de inclinación liberal».Turner, p. 223 Los guionistas a menudo evidencian su inclinación por ideas progresistas, aunque hacen chistes con todo el espectro político.Turner, p. 224 La serie a menudo presenta gobiernos y grandes empresas como entidades insensibles dispuestas a aprovecharse del trabajador medio. Por tanto, los guionistas frecuentemente presentan a las figuras de la autoridad con una luz oscura y desfavorable. En Los Simpson, los políticos son corruptos, los ministros eclesiásticos como Reverend Lovejoy se muestran indiferentes hacia los feligreses y los policías locales son unos incompetentes.Turner, p. 56 La religión es otro de los temas principales; en tiempos de crisis la familia frecuentemente vuelve sus ojos a Dios, y la serie se ha ocupado de la mayoría de las religiones mayoritarias (como el cristianismo, judaísmo o hinduismo, entre otras). Señas de identidad Secuencia de apertura La secuencia de apertura de Los Simpson es una de las señas de identidad más memorables de la serie. La mayoría de los episodios comienzan con la cámara acercándose al título de la serie y hacia la ciudad de Springfield. Luego la cámara sigue el regreso a casa de los miembros de la familia. Al llegar, la familia se sienta en el sofá a ver la televisión. Esta secuencia fue creada por David Silverman. La sintonía característica de la serie fue compuesta por el músico Danny Elfman en 1989, después de que Groening le solicitara una pieza estilo retro. Esta pieza, que tardó dos días en crear, ha sido reconocida por Elfman como la más popular de su carrera. Una de las características más notables de esta secuencia es que hay varios segmentos que cambian de un episodio a otro. Bart escribe cosas diferentes en la pizarra de la escuela, Lisa a veces toca un solo distinto de saxofón y hay un gag visual distinto cada vez que la familia entra al cuarto de estar.Richmond, pp. 90–91 Especiales de Halloween El episodio especial de Halloween se ha convertido en una tradición. El primer especial de Halloween, Treehouse of Horror, se emitió en la [[Anexo:Segunda temporada de Los Simpson|segunda temporada de Los Simpson]] y estableció el patrón de contar tres historias autoconclusivas por episodio de Halloween. Estos segmentos normalmente presentan a la familia en algún escenario terrorífico, de ciencia ficción o sobrenatural que a menudo parodian u homenajean otras obras de esos géneros.Turner, p. 31 Están siempre fuera de la continuidad normal de la serie, es decir, no influyen en capítulos posteriores ni son consecuencia de los anteriores. Aunque los episodios de Halloween se supone que deben ser vistos en esa fecha, en los últimos años se emiten más tarde en Estados Unidos debido al contrato de Fox con la Serie Mundial de Grandes ligas de béisbol. Chistes La mayoría de los personajes principales y secundarios de la serie tienen un latiguillo.Turner p. 60 Entre las expresiones más notables se encuentra el gruñido de fastidio de Homer "D'oh!",Traducido en los doblajes en español como ¡Ouh! el "Excelente" del Sr. Burns o la risa de Nelson Muntz "¡Ja! ¡ja!". Algunos de los latiguillos del personaje de Bart, como "¡Ay, caramba!", aparecieron en camisetas durante los primeros años de la serie.Turner p. 25 Sin embargo, los guionistas fueron suprimiendo su uso tras adquirir fama por el merchandising y han ido reduciendo su número en las últimas temporadas. Su uso humorístico fue parodiado en el episodio Bart Gets Famous, en el que Bart adquiere una inmensa popularidad tras decir en "El show de Krusty" la frase "I didn't do it", traducido como "Yo no he sido" en España y "Yo no fui" en Hispanoamérica.Turner p. 61 La serie también inserta referentes culturales que cubren un amplio espectro de la sociedad estadounidense.Turner p. 63-65 Dichas referencias vienen del cine, la televisión, música, literatura, ciencia y hechos históricos. Los animadores aprovechan cualquier ocasión para introducir chistes ocultos en forma de textos incoherentes en lugares insospechados como carteles o periódicos.Turner p. 62 El público a menudo no percibe todos los chistes visuales en un primer visionado. Kristin Thompson argumenta que Los Simpson contiene "una batería de referencias culturales, una caracterización intencionadamente inconsistente y una considerable auto-reflexión acerca de las convenciones televisivas y el estatus del programa". Influencia Influencias en el lenguaje Véase también: D'oh!-¡Ouh! , productor ejecutivo y guionista de la serie.]] Los Simpson ha originado un buen número de neologismos en el lenguaje popular estadounidense. Mark Liberman, director del Linguistic Data Consortium, afirma: «''Los Simpson'' ha sustituido aparentemente a Shakespeare y La Biblia como nuestra principal fuente de cultura del idioma, expresiones y diversas alusiones textuales». La famosa expresión «D'oh!» de Homer se ha extendido tanto en el mundo anglosajón que ha llegado a aparecer en el diccionario Oxford English Dictionary, aunque sin el apóstrofo. La expresión ha sido usada incluso en producciones fuera de Estados Unidos, como fue el caso de un episodio de 2008 de la serie de televisión del Reino Unido Doctor Who. Un extraterrestre esclavizado realiza una imitación de Homer Simpson diciendo "D'oh!". Existen otras expresiones aparecidas en Los Simpson que se han incorporado al lenguaje popular estadounidense, como el «excelente» de Montgomery Burns, el grito triunfal «¡Yuhuu!»En la versión original este grito es "Woohoo!" de Homer o la risa burlona «¡Ja! ¡Ja!»En la versión original esta risa es "HA-ha!" de Nelson Muntz. La frase de Willie en el episodio 'Round Springfield «cheese-eating surrender monkeys»''En la versión doblada "simios perdedores comedores de queso". fue usada en 2003 por el columnista Jonah Goldberg, de la revista conservadora ''National Review, después de la negativa de Francia a apoyar la resolución de Estados Unidos en el Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas para iniciar la guerra de Iraq, y se extendió rápidamente entre otros periodistas. La palabra «cromulent»,"Cromulenta" en la versión doblada. inventada por los guionistas de la serie en el episodio Lisa the Iconoclast, ha sido incluida en el diccionario de inglés Webster's New Millennium Dictionary. La palabra «kwyjibo», creada por Bart en el episodio Bart the Genius cuando jugaba al Scrabble, fue uno de los sobrenombres del virus informático Melissa. La frase «Yo, por mi parte, saludo ya a nuestros nuevos amos»,"I, for one, welcome our new insect overlords" en la versión original. utilizada por Kent Brockman en Deep Space Homer, ha sido utilizada en la cultura popular estadounidense para describir numerosos eventos. Se han usado variaciones de la pronunciación de Brockman para fingir sumisión, normalmente en tono humorístico.Turner, p. 300 También ha sido utilizada por diferentes medios de comunicación, como la revista New Scientist. El término de rechazo «Meh», que utilizan Bart y Lisa en el episodio Hungry, Hungry Homer, también ha llegado a ser popular. (en inglés) Influencia en la televisión Los Simpson fue la primera serie de animación en emitirse con éxito en prime time desde Wait till Your Father Gets Home en los años 70.Alberti, p. xii. Durante la mayor parte de los 80, los expertos consideraban que estas series sólo eran apropiadas para niños y que la animación de una serie era demasiado cara como para alcanzar la calidad esperada en un programa perteneciente a la franja horaria de máxima audiencia. Los Simpson cambió esta idea. El uso de estudios de animación coreanos para hacer los in-betweening, colorear y filmar redujo los costes. Y, a su vez, el éxito de Los Simpson y la reducción de sus gastos de producción animaron a las cadenas de televisión a producir otras series de animación. Esto llevó a un boom de series de este tipo en prime time en los años 90 como South Park, Padre de familia, King of the Hill, Futurama (del mismo creador que Los Simpson), y El Crítico. South Park rindió homenaje a Los Simpson con el episodio Simpsons Already Did It. Los Simpson también ha influido en series no animadas, como Malcolm in the Middle, estrenada el 9 de enero de 2000 en la franja horaria posterior a Los Simpson. Malcolm in the Middle también utiliza chistes ocultos y, a diferencia de la mayoría de las comedias de situación, no usa risas enlatadas. Ricky Gervais considera a Los Simpson una influencia principal en su telecomedia británica The Office, también carente de risas enlatadas. Reacciones, críticas y logros Los Simpson ha sido elogiada por muchos críticos, siendo descrita como "la serie más irreverente y sin arrepentimiento en emisión". En una crítica de 1990 sobre la serie, Ken Tucker, de la revista Entertainment Weekly, declaró: "Son la familia estadounidense más complicada, realizada como simples dibujos animados. Esta genial paradoja hizo que millones de personas abandonaran los tres principales programas de los domingos por la noche para concentrarse en Los Simpson". Tucker también describiría la serie como "un fenómeno cultural, un dibujo animado en prime time que resulta atractivo para toda la familia". Premios .]] Los Simpson ha ganado gran cantidad de premios desde su estreno como serie, incluyendo 24 premios Emmy, 24 premios Annies y un premio Peabody, siendo la primera serie de animación en obtener este último. En el número de la revista Time dedicado a los logros en el arte y el entretenimiento, Los Simpson aparecía como la "Mejor serie de televisión del siglo XX". En ese mismo número Time incluyó a Bart Simpson en su "Lista de las personas más influyentes del siglo XX". Bart fue el único personaje ficticio en aparecer en la lista. El 14 de enero de 2000, Los Simpson obtuvo una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood. También en 2000, el crítico de televisión de Entertainment Weekly Ken Tucker calificó a Los Simpson como la "Mejor serie de televisión de los años 90". Además, los espectadores de la cadena británica Channel 4 llevaron a Los Simpson a lo más alto de dos encuestas: "100 Greatest Kids' TV shows" (los 100 mejores programas infantiles) en 2001 y "100 Greatest Cartoons" (los mejores dibujos animados) en 2005, además de situar a Homer Simpson en primer lugar en la lista de 2001 de los "100 mejores personajes de televisión" y en el noveno puesto en la lista de Entertaintment Weekly de los "50 mejores iconos de televisión". En 2002, consiguió el octavo puesto en "TV Guide's 50 Greatest TV Shows of All Time" (lista de las 50 mejores series de todos los tiempos), así como, en 2007, fue incluida en la lista de los "100 mejores programas de todos los tiempos". En 2008, la serie obtuvo la primera posición en la lista de Entertainment Weekly "Top 100 Shows of the Past 25 Years" (100 mejores series de los últimos 25 años). El capítulo Crook and Ladder ha obtenido el premio de "Mejor episodio de comedia" por combatir el consumo de tabaco, drogas y bebidas alcohólicas. Logros de mayor permanencia El 9 de febrero de 1997, Los Simpson sobrepasó a Los Picapiedra como la serie de animación estadounidense de mayor permanencia en prime time con el episodio The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show. En 2004, Los Simpson reemplazó a The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet (1952 - 1966) como la comedia de situación (animada o no) de mayor permanencia en Estados Unidos. En octubre de 2004, Scooby-Doo sobrepasó brevemente a Los Simpson como la serie estadounidense con mayor número de episodios. Sin embargo, la cancelación de la serie tras 371 episodios hizo que Los Simpson pudiera recobrar el título con 378 episodios al final de la decimoséptima temporada. En mayo de 2007, la serie alcanzó el episodio 400 al final de la decimoctava temporada. No obstante, aunque ostenta el récord de mayor número de episodios de una serie de animación estadounidense, fuera de dicho país existen series que le superan en ese aspecto. Es, también, la sexta serie animada con más capítulos de la historia. Superando en número a Los Simpson, están animaciones como Crayon Shin-chan (con 504 capítulos, finalizada), Dragon Ball (509 episodios, ya finalizada), Detective Conan (517 episodios y aún en el aire), Pokémon (571 episodios y aún en el aire), Doraemon (617 episodios, ya finalizada) y Sazae-san (1820 episodios, ya finalizada). El año 2007 marcó el 20º aniversario de la franquicia Simpson. Tras diecinueve años (en 2007–2008), la serie está a sólo una temporada por debajo de igualar a Gunsmoke como serie televisiva estadounidense más longeva (duró 20 temporadas). De cualquier forma, Gunsmoke alcanzó los 635 episodios, algo que Los Simpson sólo conseguiría si llegara a las 29 temporadas en las condiciones de programación actuales. Críticas al declive en la calidad Durante muchos años, la crítica alabó la serie Los Simpson por su ingenio, realismo e inteligencia. Sin embargo, a mediados de los 90, el tono y énfasis de la serie comenzó a cambiar. Algunos críticos empezaron a declarar que la serie estaba "desgastada". A partir de 2000, algunos de los fans más veteranos empezaron a expresar su desilusión con la serie señalando lo que ellos percibían como un exceso de situaciones estrafalarias en los argumentos, anteriormente basados en las características de los personajes. El escritor Douglas Coupland describió las críticas a la disminución de la calidad en la serie como "sandeces", afirmando "Los Simpson no ha dejado pasar una oportunidad en catorce años, con muy poca probabilidad lo hará ahora".Turner, p. 13 Mike Scully, que fue showrunner desde la novena temporada a la duodécima, ha sido el objetivo de las críticas. Turner, p. 42 Chris Suellentrop, de la revista Slate, escribió: «Con la permanencia de Scully, Los Simpson se convirtieron, pues, en dibujos animados. ... Los episodios que antes se habrían terminado con Homer y Marge montando en bicicleta hacia la puesta del sol ahora se terminan con Homer disparando un dardo tranquilizante al cuello de Marge. La serie todavía es graciosa, pero ha dejado de ser conmovedora desde hace años». En 2003, para celebrar el episodio número 300 de la serie, Barting Over, el periódico USA Today publicó un par de artículos relacionados con Los Simpson: una lista de los 10 mejores episodios seleccionados por el webmaster del fansite The Simpsons Archive, y una lista de los 15 mejores episodios de Los Simpson según los propios guionistas. El episodio más reciente de la lista de los seguidores fue uno de 1997, Homer's Phobia; la elección más reciente de los guionistas fue un episodio de 2000, Behind the Laughter. En 2004, Harry Shearer criticó lo que él percibe como un descenso en la calidad: "Creo que las tres últimas temporadas están entre lo peor, por lo que la cuarta temporada me parece bastante buena ahora". A pesar de estas críticas, Los Simpson ha logrado mantener una buena audiencia y atraer nuevos seguidores, si bien la primera temporada fue vista por una media de 13,4 millones de espectadores por episodio en Estados Unidos, mientras que la decimoséptima temporada finalizó con una media de 9,2 millones de espectadores y la decimonovena temporada con una media de 7,7 millones. En una entrevista concedida en 2006, Matt Groening afirmó: «Sinceramente, yo no veo ningún fin a la vista. Creo que es posible que la serie llegue a ser económicamente demasiado incómoda..., pero por ahora la serie es creativamente, creo, tan buena o mejor que siempre. La animación es increíblemente detallista e imaginativa y las historias cuentan cosas que nunca antes habían ocurrido. Así que creativamente no hay razón de marcharse». Productos , en el mundo real.]] La popularidad de Los Simpson ha creado una industria de merchandising de miles de millones de dólares. La familia protagonista y personajes secundarios aparecen en multitud de productos, de camisetas a pósteres. Los Simpson ha inspirado además ediciones especiales de juegos de mesa muy conocidos como el Clue, Scrabble, Monopoly, Operation y The Game of Life, así como juegos de preguntas como What Would Homer Do? o Simpsons Jeopardy! Existen también en el mercado varios juegos de cartas, como The Simpsons Trading Card Game. Se han editado numerosas publicaciones relacionadas con Los Simpson a lo largo de los años. Hasta ahora, y desde 1993, Bongo Comics ha publicado nueve series de historietas. Las series de cómics Los Simpson y Bart Simpson se imprimen también en el Reino Unido con los mismos títulos. También han aparecido recopilaciones de varias historietas en un solo tomo y recopilaciones de la música original de los episodios en álbumes como Songs in the Key of Springfield o Go Simpsonic with The Simpsons. Varias canciones se grabaron directamente como sencillo o álbum, sin que apareciesen en la serie. El sencillo más conocido es "Do the Bartman", que fue coescrito por Michael Jackson, y que se convirtió en un éxito internacional alcanzando los puestos más altos del UK Singles Chart durante tres semanas y siendo certificado como sencillo de oro por la British Phonographic Industry. En el Reino Unido se lanzó la canción "Deep, Deep Trouble" para aprovechar el éxito de "Do The Bartman". Los álbumes The Simpsons Sing the Blues y The Yellow Album contienen versiones y canciones originales. de Seattle transformado en un Kwik-E-Mart como parte de la promoción de Los Simpson: La película.]] En la promoción de Los Simpson: La película, doce tiendas de 7-Eleven fueron transformadas en Kwik-E-Mart y vendieron productos relacionados con Los Simpson, tales como "Buzz Cola", cereales "Krusty-O" o dónuts rosas con virutas. DVD Muchas temporadas de la serie han sido lanzadas en DVD o VHS a lo largo de los años. Cuando la primera temporada se puso a la venta en 2001, se convirtió rápidamente en el DVD televisivo más vendido de la historia, aunque más tarde fue superado por la primera temporada de Chappelle's Show. En concreto, las temporadas 1 a la 11 han salido a la venta en DVD en Estados Unidos, Europa, Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Latinoamérica, y se pretende lanzar más temporadas en el futuro. Videojuegos La industria de los videojuegos se adaptó rápidamente a los personajes y el mundo de Springfield. Entre los primeros juegos publicados se encuentran el arcade de la empresa Konami Los Simpson (1991), el juego de Acclaim Entertainment The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (1992), Krusty's Fun House (1992) para versiones NES y Krusty's Super Fun House para versiones SNES. Entre los juegos más modernos se encuentran The Simpsons Road Rage (2001), The Simpsons Hit & Run (2003) y Los Simpson: El videojuego (2007). Se produjeron dos máquinas de pinball relacionadas con Los Simpson, una de los cuales sólo estuvo disponible breve tiempo después de la primera temporada y la otra sigue comercializándose. The Simpsons Ride (Florida) fue inaugurada el 15 de mayo de 2008.]] El 24 de abril de 2007 se anunció oficialmente la instalación de una atracción de simulación llamada The Simpsons Ride en Universal Studios Orlando y Universal Studios Hollywood. Fue inaugurada oficialmente el 15 de mayo de 2008 en Florida y el 19 de mayo del mismo año en Hollywood. En la atracción, los usuarios visitan un parque temático de dibujos animados llamado Krustyland y ambientado en el personaje de la serie Krusty el payaso. Como en la serie, Sideshow Bob ha escapado de la cárcel para vengarse de Krusty y de la familia Simpson. Cuenta con más de 24 personajes recurrentes de la serie, y las voces son interpretadas por los miembros habituales del reparto, además de Pamela Hayden, Russi Taylor y Kelsey Grammer. Harry Shearer decidió no participar, por lo que ninguno de los personajes que interpreta habitualmente en la serie tienen partes vocales en la atracción. James L. Brooks, Matt Groening y Al Jean colaboraron con Universal Creative, el equipo creativo de Universal Studios, para ayudar a desarrollar la atracción. La simulación dura seis minutos y usa pantallas IMAX de más de 24 metros y proyectores Sony. Hay 24 coches de paseo, cada uno con asientos para ocho personas, en los que pueden viajar aproximadamente 2000 personas por hora. La animación durante el paseo utiliza imágenes tridimensionales generadas por ordenador, elaboradas por Blur Studio y Reel FX, en lugar de la animación tradicional en dos dimensiones empleada en Los Simpson. La atracción de Florida registró la cifra de un millón de visitantes el 14 de julio de 2008, consiguiendo ser la atracción más rápida en alcanzar dicha cifra en el recinto. Los Simpson: La película (Vermont), donde se proyectó el estreno de Los Simpson: La película.]] 20th Century Fox, Gracie Films y Film Roman produjeron un largometraje de animación sobre Los Simpson que se estrenó el 27 de julio de 2007. La película fue dirigida por David Silverman y escrita por un equipo de guionistas de Los Simpson compuesto por Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, Al Jean, George Meyer, Mike Reiss, John Swartzwelder, Jon Vitti, David Mirkin, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, e Ian Maxtone-Graham. Se produjo con la serie todavía en emisión, a pesar de que el equipo había declarado previamente que sólo harían una película cuando la serie hubiera concluido. El primer intento de llevar Los Simpson a la gran pantalla fue con la trama del episodio Kamp Krusty, pero los guionistas encontraron problemas al tratar de alargar la historia para convertirla en el guión de un largometraje. Una de las principales dificultades fue no encontrar una historia capaz de mantener el interés durante el tiempo que dura una película. Tras ganar un concurso de Fox y de Usa Today, la ciudad de Springfield, en Vermont, fue la elegida para el estreno mundial de la película. Los Simpson: la película llegó a lo más alto de la taquilla en Estados Unidos con un total de 74 millones de dólares en su primera semana, consiguiendo además la mayor recaudación en el estreno de una película basada en una serie de televisión, por delante de Misión: Imposible II. Al 17 de diciembre de 2007 la película había recaudado en todo el mundo más de 525.495.894 dólares. Referencias Notas Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * Véase también * Futurama Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial (en inglés) * Los Simpson en Antena 3 * Los Simpson en Mundofox * Los Simpson en Canal 10 de Uruguay * * (en inglés) Categoría:Los Simpson Simpson, Los Simpson, Los Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Fox Entertainment Group